Alberto Clemente
Don Alberto Clemente (1898-1951) is the Don of the Clemente crime family. Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro did jobs for Don Clemente through their friend Henry Tomasino. He came to America from Sicily in 1920 after killing someone for his uncle, a powerful Sicilian Mafioso. Years later, during the 1950's, Joe and Vito try to kill him during a mob summit at the Empire Arms Hotel but he was in the lavatory and survived the explosion, he was killed in the car chase that followed.it is believed that whilst he was fleeing he and his men murdered Marty the getaway driver. Don Clemente is a bully, ruling his family by fear in contrast to the Falcone's and Vinci's. Even one of his most loyal members, Luca Gurino, seems to fear the man. He and Luca tried to charge Vito and Joe 5,000 dollars to become a made man. Family *Paolina Ongaro (Mother) *Roberto Clemente (Father) *Nora Toniolatte (Sister) *Fabiano Clemente (Son) Death In Room Service Vito and Joe sneak into the hotel, where Clemente is holding a family meeting, wearing custodian uniforms and fake mustaches. Once they reach the floor the meeting is being held on, they are instructed to clean the room that will actually be used for the meeting itself giving Vito and Joe the perfect oppurtunity to plant the bomb they had carried with them. Once the bomb is planted, the two men make their way to the roof where they dispose of the Clemente guards there. Once they were done dealing with the Clemente thugs, they get on the window cleaning platform and make their way down to the outside of the meeting room to finish prepping the wire to the bomb. However, on their way up the bomb detonates early, while Clemente was in the restroom, killing everyone in the room except the Don. Vito and Joe give chase to Clemente leading back to the parking garage, killing many of his gangsters along the way. Once Vito and Joe get to the garage howver they discover Clemente and his men murdered Marty, angering Joe greatly. Vito and Joe then give chase and eventually Joe is able to kill the driver of Clemente's car and gravely wound Clemente. Joe still angry over Marty's death, gets out of the car and walks up to Clemente's window and states "This is for Marty" and then empties his Thompson 1928 into Don Clemente's chest. Influences Alberto Clemente may have been based on real life gangster Albert Anastasia, who was notorious for 'selling' membership into his family, just like Clemente did. They also have similar looks, were both known for their violent temper, share the same first name and were mob bosses in the same period of time. Trivia *He is 5'11" and 160 lbs. *He owns and resides in a large mansion in Highbrook, it can be seen if Vito and Joe don't stop his car in time. *His birthday is 2 days before Henry Tomasino's. *He has a son named Fabiano who lives in Sicily. *When Vito and Joe inspects the meeting room after the bomb exploded, they surprisingly found Clemente alive and Vito called him a "Lucky Bastard". This might be a reference to Sergio Morello Jr., due to the fact that he also survived many assassination attempts in the first game. *He is the Don of the Clemente family, owning a Slaughterhouse run by his Capo Luca Gurino. *Ironically, he died on his birthday. *A younger Clemente is seen when Vito gets off the boat in The Old Country. Mission Appearances *The Old Country *The Buzzsaw *Room Service (Killed) Clemente, Don Alberto Clemente, Don Alberto Category:Death Category:Mafia II